


there's no use getting down

by ghoultown



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Comfort, Cute Shane Madej, Demon Shane Madej, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Lonely Ryan, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan didn't mean to summon a demon but here we are, Soft Shane Madej, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, good demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: ryan accidentally summons a demon while making a sandwichor, the one where shane madej is the cutest little demon that's ever existed, and ryan just wants a hug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another demon fic, i refuse to apologize. this is a little different because shane is not very wordy but he's sweet as hell

"I know," Ryan groaned into the phone. "I know, but I'm kinda hopeful about it."

"Are you? A few hours ago you were basically crying over it."

"Yeah, but that was a few hours ago. This is the present. I'm good, I'm great. Safe. Gonna get a job."

"I'm sure you will, Ryan."

"I don't support your tone," Ryan frowned and opened the fridge. "I'm definitely gonna get it."

"I feel like... you're just saying that to get me to leave you alone. And you know what? Knowing that, I'm not going to."

"Brent," Ryan pleaded, grabbing the mustard from the door, "Just let me prep for my interview in peace. Okay? I'm fine. Totally prepped, totally ready, totally gonna get it. Please go before I hang up on you."

"You can try but I'll just call back."

"Yeah, okay. See how many times I pick up."

Ryan mindlessly poured the mustard onto his sandwich, a circle and then a few scribbles in the center, and -

Then there was a man in his kitchen. A tall, suited man with a confused look on his face, a mug in his hands. Ryan stared at him for a long time, Brent asking if he was still there in his ear, before he hung the phone up.

"Hello..."

The tall man just stared at him for a long time.

"Uh..." Ryan slowly closed the sandwich and placed it on a plate, holding it out to the man. "Sandwich?"

The man extended his arms, took the sandwich, took a bite, smiled, and disappeared.

-

Ryan swept the experience under the rug, making an actual sandwich for himself and taking a nap. There was not much else to do with this new experience. Was it a ghost? Was it a hallucination? Had he died for a second? Ryan didn't know and he, frankly, didn't want to. All he knew was that he wanted to take a shower.

So he did. A long, hot shower with a lot of questions in his head that he would probably never get answered. And when he turned the faucet off and pulled the shower curtain aside, he looked at the mirror and passed out, landing on the floor on a not-so-soft rug.

SHANE was written in the steam on the mirror.

-

Ryan saw Shane next while making popcorn in the microwave for a movie marathon he was going to have for himself. He stood, arms crossed and staring blankly ahead. Feeling slightly sorry for himself, that this was his Friday night as a twenty-something, that he was alone. And then he wasn't.

Shane appeared with a woosh next to him, mirroring Ryan's posture, looking at the human with an expression Ryan couldn't place.

"Are you... Shane?" Ryan asked carefully. Shane's eyes widened and he smiled, nodding. Ryan smiled back, nervously and confused, but back nonetheless.

Then the microwave beeped. And it absolutely spooked Shane.

Black wings, huge black wings bigger than Ryan each, extended in a blur, knocking pans off of their hanging racks and scraping against the ceiling. Shane let out an inhuman (clearly) screech and stared with wide black eyes to the microwave. Ryan's hands came up over his head, crouching on the ground with a proper, polite, and nice "FUCK! IT'S JUST POPCORN!"

Shane blinked a few times, his eyes returning to their regular color. He looked down at Ryan, his wings still filling up the space, and frowned. "What's popcorn?"

Ryan opened one of his eyes, "What do you mean, what's popcorn?"

"Is it a threat?"

"No... you eat it." Ryan stood on shaky legs, feeling incredibly small under the ginormous feathered wings, and opened the microwave. Shane flinched. Ryan took a kernel and held it up to Shane's mouth. "Do you wanna try it?"

Shane wordlessly parted his lips and took the popcorn into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before nodding, his wings slowly scraping across the ceiling as they retracted. Ryan walked a circle around Shane, looking for some sort of device, but there was none. Just a plain suit jacket worn by a plain tall man.

"Good," Shane said, nodding contently. "Popcorn is good."

"Do you want some more?" Ryan asked, taking the entire bag out and dumping it into a bowl that Shane hadn't knocked to the ground.

Shane's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth. And he was gone.

Ryan silently walked to the living room with his popcorn, settling into the couch and setting up the Paddington movies. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel so alone anymore.

Later that night, he got a call. He got the job. He felt warm and swore he could see Shane hovering in the corner of his room.

-

"Shane? Are you there?" Ryan asked one day as he sits on the couch, his phone in his hand and a few candles on the table. Sure, he googled some stuff about welcoming demons into your home, but it wasn't because he was lonely and because Shane was pretty. It was because he wanted to learn about the supernatural. NOT because he wanted a demon boyfriend. Definitely not because he wanted to know what a hug felt like with wings around him.

Shane puffed into view, standing in the corner of the room and looking around, confused. When his eyes fell on Ryan, though, he smiled and took a step forward. " _Ryan_ ," he said warmly, eyes crinkled.

Ryan's cheeks heated up, unexpectedly. "Shane, are you a demon?"

Shane's smile fell just slightly, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," Ryan assured him, standing as well. "Why did you come?"

"You summoned me," Shane said.

"I... did?" Ryan closes his eyes and tries to remember, "... with my sandwich?"

"It was good," Shane said, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "Thank you."

"Why did you keep coming back?"

"You're very... nice. Nice." Shane replied, a soft smile adorning his features. Ryan's heart melted.

"So are you." Ryan sat back down and frowned as Shane disappeared. He jumped as Shane reappeared on the couch next to him. "Oh, hi."

"Hello."

"Do you like... movies?"

Shane hummed, "Paddington."

Ryan's eyes widened. "So you were here!"

"I like the bear," Shane looked at Ryan, "Bears are sweet. Sweet hats."

"Bears are, actually, the most terrifying animal on the planet."

"A threat?" Shane asked, blinking his eyes to black.

"Not Paddington."

Shane smiled. "Paddington is sweet."

"It's..." Ryan wondered if he should even say it, but then he did anyway. "It's good to have someone here, for once. By the way. If you wanted to know that."

Shane nodded and held his hand up, two fingers up while the others were pressed into his palm, and touched Ryan's forehead. "I know."

As soon as the pads of Shane's finger touched his skin, Ryan's eyes closed and he was asleep.

Upon waking, Ryan was in his bed, swathed in warm, black feathers with Shane's cheek pressed against his head. He looked in his arms and nearly teared up at the sight of his Paddington bear stuffed between his hands. The second movie was playing on the small TV, and upon a glance up to Shane, the tall demon was watching with soft eyes.

"What's this?" Ryan asked softly.

Shane didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "Comfort," he said.

Ryan was silent.

"You need it," he continued. He spared a look down to Ryan, "I'm here."

Ryan nodded once and smiled. "Demon boyfriend," he said, out loud, a bit out of it.

Shane's wings closed tighter around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY you guys liked this story a bunch! i figured i should give just a bit of an update on safe, sweet shane trying to fit in with safe, sweet ryan's friends. hope you like!

"Hi, I'm Shane, and I'm Ryan's boyfriend," Ryan said slowly, nodding his head as Shane nodded his.

"I understand," Shane said carefully. Ryan reached out and petted Shane's wing, earning a smile.

"Can you repeat it back to me?"

"Hi, I'm Shane, and I'm Ryan's boyfriend," Shane said, as slowly as Ryan had.

"No, you just say it like.... like you would say it, not like I would say it," Ryan ran his fingers through Shane's hair. Shane ran his fingers through Ryan's hair and Ryan closed his eyes with a smile.

"Hi," Shane said, awkwardly holding a hand out. "I'm Ryan's boyfriend."

"You gotta say your name, silly," Ryan rolled his eyes. "But that was good."

"You should say my name," Shane decided. "Would be better. _Sounds_... better."

Ryan thought about it for a moment. "Good plan, Shane. Very good."

Shane grinned, bearing his top teeth, letting his hand fall. "Thank you, Ryan."

Ryan had begun the transition from hanging out with Shane at home to trying to bring Shane outside. It was going pretty swimmingly. Shane wasn't as silent or awkward as he originally came off, but he was certainly odd. A good odd. A comfy odd. An attractive, cozy, not-gonna-murder-me odd.

He still was terrified of the microwave, though. Ryan didn't think he was ever gonna get over that.

"If you start to get freaked out, okay, just tell me," Ryan said, brushing the mess of Shane's hair back into a more controlled and flat look. Most of the time, he looked like he'd been freshly electrocuted. It wasn't bad, but it did look a bit... sexual. "Squeeze my hand or just say 'I am uncomfortable,' and we'll get right outta there."

"Okay," Shane nodded once. "I'll tell you."

"They're all friends," Ryan added. "No threats. No microwaves. No loud noises. Just nice, sweet people."

"Sweet people," Shane took Ryan's hand in his. "Food?"

"Yes, there will be food there."

"What kinds?"

"All kinds," Ryan said. "Trust me, it's gonna be great."

Ryan hadn't mentioned Shane much to his coworkers. It had been a struggle not to. It seemed like every day, Shane was becoming more and more perfect and comfortable for Ryan to be with, and all that was on his mind at work was going back home to him. His smiley demeanor and lack of attention to his work was starting to be noticed, so Ryan figured he could bring Shane to meet them. And they would love him too.

Besides. They hadn't even kissed yet. There was an entire barrier to be crossed still. He was okay with bringing Shane out to meet people with this barrier still intact. His demon boyfriend-ness was still new.

"You don't need to wear the suit, though," Ryan said after a lot of careful thought. "It's a little formal for where we're going."

"I can't be formal?" Shane looked down at himself, "I like formal."

"Yeah, me too. But let's... I'll see if I have any clothes that'll fit you." Ryan said. He held Shane's hand, pulling him to the closet. "You can probably keep the pants. I have some sweaters that'll fit you."

"Sweaters," Shane stood over his shoulder, watching as Ryan pulled a large black sweater from a shelf. "Oh, that's a nice one."

"I agree. And it's the same color as your suit, so it should be... fine," Ryan turned around to see Shane working on the last buttons of his white button up, his jacket and tie in a pile near his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Changing?" Shane shed the shirt from his shoulders and Ryan nearly gasped at the expanse of skin that he'd never seen of Shane before. Shane held his hands out, "Sweater, please."

Ryan thought briefly about joking that Shane should just go shirtless, but Shane probably wouldn't understand. So he just handed the sweater over and watched Shane pull it over his head.

"You look great," Ryan said, his voice a bit choked.

"Thank you, Ryan." Shane was blushing. He did that often. 

"Okay," Ryan grabbed his keys. "If you ever start to feel overwhelmed, just tell me. You don't want anyone else to see your wings."

Shane nodded once, squinting at Ryan's keys. "Why do you need those?"

"Well, I'm going to drive us there," Ryan shrugged, before pausing and adding, "Can you drive?"

"No, but I can do this...?" Shane took Ryan's hand. Ryan didn't understand, but there was a flash of white and warm light, and they were standing in the dark parking lot of the Buzzfeed offices.

Ryan blinked once. Then twice. He looked at their feet, then to their conjoined hands, then to his keys that were glinting underneath the faint street light.

"Is this where you work?" Shane asked, looking up. He smiled, "It's very cute."

"Th...Thank you?" Ryan looked down at himself, making sure every part of him was there. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know." Shane said, honestly. He frowned, "Sorry, did you want to drive?"

"No, this is better. Thank you. Uh... really. Thank you." He tucked his keys in his pocket. Shane was truly amazing. "Are you ready? Or do we need to go over anything?"

"I'm your boyfriend," Shane said. He turned to a non-existent person and held his hand out awkwardly. "Hello, I am Ryan's boyfriend. This is a cute building."

Ryan covered his face in his hands. Shane was adorable. "Great. Good job, Shane. Let's go."

Shane returned his hand to Ryan's. He looked up to Ryan's hair and grimaced. "Oops."

Ryan reached up and felt his hair. He gaped at Shane, "That's why your hair is always so crazy?"

"It seems so." Shane licked his palms and flattened Ryan's hair back down. "There you go."

"Thanks," Ryan laughed. He reached up to fix Shane's, but the tall demon shook his head and craned his neck. "Why not?"

"I like it," Shane admitted, carding his fingers through his own hair. "We have to go home the same way."

"You've got a point." Ryan shrugged. He began to walk - Shane stumbling after him, grasping for his hand before he somehow lost the human.

-

When he opened the door, the building was dark. Ryan stared into the lobby for a moment, Shane in tow, looking around. Wondering if they'd entered the wrong way, if maybe they were too early.

Then the lights cut on.

"Surprise!"

Ryan's hand shot to Shane's back, rubbing careful circles, pressing hard enough to keep his wings from busting out from his shirt. Shane's eyes were wide, his hand clutching Ryan's arm.

"Hi, everyone!" Ryan said, his voice quivering just a bit. Shane raised his free hand and gave a nervous wave.

"This is a cute building," Shane said on autopilot. "I'm Ryan's boyfriend."

"We know," a few people piped up, walking forward with hands outstretched. "Nice to meet you."

"Shane," Shane said quietly, holding his hand out to shake. Ryan nodded carefully, moving away from Shane carefully in order to hug a few coworkers who were approaching with arms outstretched.

"Am I okay?" Shane asked quietly in Ryan's ear after the first wave of people backed off to raid the buffet of random foods that Shane was dying to try.

"You're great, Shane. Good job," Ryan gave him a smile. They stared for a moment, just at each other, a window of time where people weren't trampling other workers to get to the new man in the room. So, Shane kissed him, just missing his mouth, pulling back with red cheeks. "You're, uh... blushing again, Shane."

"I... Ryan, I..." Shane stuttered for a second before awkwardly waddling over to the food table. Ryan watched as Shane was joined by someone, no doubt asking how they met. Ryan realized he should have probably mentioned that when he was preparing Shane for this, but his mind was hazy.

"He's nice," Jen piped up beside him. Ryan nodded distantly. "You know him long?"

"No, not long," Ryan said with a shrug, though his heart was thumping against his ribs. "Few weeks."

"Huh," Jen looked over at him, "And he looks at you like _that_?"

Ryan blinked. Shane WAS looking at him like _that_ , his fist full of popcorn and his eyes wide and searching. It made Ryan's heart swell.

"I think he just wants me to save him from Brent," Ryan said quietly with a smile. He walked toward his demon boyfriend with a smile, feeling comfort in the fact that Shane grew less tense with every step. He made a note in the back of his mind to praise Shane for being so perfect, but he figured he could never forget as Shane slipped his arm around his waist and began to point at various plates with millions of questions on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
